Earthly Attachments
by silvershoelace
Summary: Mako finds out that Korra has returned. But things don't go as planned.


Earthly Attachments

The snow was beginning to cover the city. People are ready for the cold weather – armed with their layers of clothing and stocking up on firewood. The arena was bustling with activity. The ProBending finals is coming up and the pressure was on the Fire Ferrets who were facing the three-time in a row champs, the Wolf Bats. But Mako could care less about that right now. Korra was still missing in action since she left a week ago. He was worried how her trip is going and if she was alright. Pacing around the attic, that was their home, he found it to be too quiet and too cold without Korra's presence. Not even Bolin's loud snores could fill the silence Mako was hearing.

The night that Korra said goodbye left him puzzled. He wanted to go with her and help her with whatever she needed to do. But he had responsibilities – a job, Bolin, ProBending, and Asami. If there was one good thing that came from Korra's absence, it was realizing his real feelings for Asami. It was nothing more than friendship and fondness that a rich girl like her regarded him as an equal. And he'd been honest with her about it. Being Asami Sato, she accepted it gracefully and asked if they could remain friends to which he agreed to. She was a great girl. Just not the right girl for Mako.

As Mako sat in his usual spot by the window, staring at the Air Temple Island directly in front of him, he noticed an odd looking thing in the air headed his way. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was one of the children that hung around Korra in the island. One of Tenzin's children. The little girl glided inside the window, swirled then landed on her feet folding up her air glider with a flick of her wrist.

The cold air she brought in with her woke Bolin who jumped up and grabbed Pabu. The little girl raised her eyebrow at Bolin before turning to Mako and saying the words he longed to hear.

"They're back." The little girl smiled. "Korra's back."

With the good news, the two bending brothers rushed to get their clothes on and took the ferry to Air Temple Island. Bolin was so enthusiastic. He had missed Korra so much but could only voice it out to Mako. The tension between them regarding Korra was getting better and even though he hasn't given up on Korra yet, he does not blame his brother for falling for Korra. _I mean, she is pretty unique and awesome!_

Upon arrival at the temple, they caught a glimpse of Korra talking with an elderly woman who appeared to be from the water tribe as well. They seemed to be talking about something serious and they were hesitant to approach them. The older woman saw the two boys and motioned for Korra to go towards them.

Bolin ran up to her and locked her in a bear hug to which Korra neither smiled nor laughed. Mako found a difference in Korra's eyes. They were distant and cold. Gone was the adventurous, fun, happy-go-lucky, and silly Korra. The person in front of him seemed to be an entire different person. Bolin took notice too and loosened his hold on her.

Korra acknowledged them with a nod and proceeded to walk towards the training grounds. The two brothers just stared at her retrieving figure.

"She chose to let go of all earthly attachments." They found the elder lady that Korra was talking to earlier. She was looking at the dark sky. "Her desperation to protect everyone from harm, led her to where not even Aang could sacrifice." Although confused of the entire situation, Mako realized what it meant. To better protect the world, Korra sacrificed her own happiness. She cannot be attached to anything or anyone. Not even him.

Bolin saw his brother cry for the first time. And he couldn't blame him.

A/N: Okay, just something I thought about at work. By the way, the elder lady is Katara. Just so you know. I swear I need to write something with a happy ending. I'll try. I'm also thinking about writing a Korra perspective on her training with Pathik to control the Avatar State and paint her emotions that led her to the decision of letting everything she holds dear go for the sake of the world. Sort of like show how different she is from Aang. I don't know. I need to sleep.


End file.
